OC sasuke love story chapter1 with info
by hinatahyuga1201
Summary: OC falls in love with Sasuke but has challanges


Name: Kioshi Lilita Abella(Quiet Devil Child)(your mostly called Kioshi)

Age:18

Personality:she is mostly cold and quiet but she does speak her mind whenever someone is annoying or she just hates them. she mostly keeps to herself :she has black hair that she keeps up in a bun and red eyes. she wears a short blue halter dress with black tight leggings with rope to keep her weppens on her sides and comfortable black boots. she also has a marking on her back.

Village she Came From:The Dark Village(but she lives in the Sound Village now but she still wears the Dark Village headband)History:her village was destroyed and her life was saved by two young girls whom are now her team and a man named OrochimaruSpecail Techniques: she can read what the enemies are thinking, her blood can turn into wolves if needed,and can turn into a wolf herself but when her life is about to end.

**Teammates INFO**

Name:Kadisha Kacela(Holy Hunter)(You call her Kadisha)Age:17Personality:She's basically the brainy one of the group. She usually fights with SamirahVillage:Sound Village, Description:She has long blue-green hair that comes to a braid and blue eyes. She wears a white button up shirt,eye patch, and black skirt with :She basically helped her out when she was a kid and what not, nothing else really that you need to know. Name: Maimun Samirah(Lucky Entertaining Companion)(You call her Samirah)

Age:16Personality:She's basically the goofy one of the bunch.(She's like Naruto only doesn't play pranks on her village and that) Whenever she enters a new village she always wants to mess it up but You and Kadisha won't let :Sound Village , Description:She has long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears pink button up shirt, a red skirt and : Basically same as Kadisha, nothing important.

Well there they are, now onto the story!

Kioshi and her team enter Konoha. Kadisha and Samirah were fighting as spoke with anoyance, "Shut up you two...".They immediately shut up once Kioshi say that. They always listened to Kioshi or else they knew she'd hurt them. Kioshi and her team walk past a bridge where Kioshi seen three people standing as if waiting for something. Kioshi just ignored them and keept walking. They had stared at Kioshi and her team as Kioshi passed, she had been hopeing to pass with no trouble until Kadisha spoke.

Kadisha "What are you three stareing at?".The girl with pink hair "You three".Kioshi and her team stop. Kioshi turned to her spoke with a bit of anger, "Shut it Kadisha, we don't need any trouble from anyone got it?".Kadisha spoke with a little fear "Y-Yes Master".Kioshi knocked her flying into the water. Kadisha stood up and spit out the said still angry "Say something like that again and next time i'll send you flying all the way back home...".Kioshi turned and begin walking while Samirah helped Kadisha out of the water.

Blond boy "Is that how you treat your teammates?".Kioshi stoped once sad with an adittude, "Yeah, got a problem with that?".Blond boy "In fact i do".Kioshi replied with anger now, "I'd back down now blondy before i mess you up".Kioshi faced the blond haired boy "Naruto she isn't worth it anyway...".Kioshi replied for what the raven haired boy said, "Not worth it? hmmm..Alright then, i don't care i didn't want to waste my chakra on a bunch of weaklings anyway...".

Kioshi's team now stood behind her. Kioshi once again turned. Kioshi sensed a kunai comeing her way. Kioshi held up her left hand and it stops inches from hitting it. Kioshi turned and faced the said in a mimcking voice, "And i thought you said i wasn't worth it?". she turned the kunai around in mid-air and send it flying back at the raven haired boy. He blocked "If i were you i'd think first before trying to attack any of us three".pink haired girl "Oh yeah?".Kadisha "Yeah!".Kioshi spoke in a demanding way, "Kadisha, enough we don't need to argue with losers like them...".blond boy known as Naruto "Err that's it!".

Naruto ran at Kioshi but a man with silver hair appears in his way and Naruto slides to a haired man "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura we have missions to do".He faces Kioshi and her haired man "I am Kakashi Hatake and i am sorry for any trouble my students may have caused".Kioshi replied still pissed off, "Humph".Kioshi turned and left with her team. she knew those few back there were Chuuning but so was Kioshi and her team. she had a feeling though that she was stronger than them. Kioshi decided to check into a hotel. Kioshi and her team found a hotel and got 3 different rooms so it would be easier for all of them to sleep, especially Kioshi. all of them droped their stuff off up in their rooms and went back outside.

Kioshi decided to walk around Konoha a little. Kioshi and her team walked around Konoha for about 5-6 hours. Kioshi then saw a few sand ninja's that she reconized as Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's older brother and sister. Kioshi seen Kankuro holding up a little kid and the blond kid Naruto trying to get him to let go. she also saw the pink haired girl, Sakura and two other little kid's standing there watching. Kioshi decided to watch aswell. Soon The raven haired boy, Sasuke arrives and throws a rock at Kankuro's hand makeing him drop the kid. Kankuro was about to take out the puppet Karasu that was on his back when Gaara showed up.

Gaara "That's enough Kankuro..".Kankuro "Uh Gaara, oh uh...".He let's go of Karasu and crosses his arms. Sasuke and Gaara exchange hard glances. Gaara then appears beside Kankuro and Temari. They were about to leave when Sasuke asked for Gaara's "I am Gaara of The Desert...".They then leave. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari pass by Kioshi. As Gaara passes,Kioshi smirked and spoke in a teasing way, "Long time no see Gaara...".Gaara stops and looks at , "Kioshi...".Kioshi repiled not saying much, "Hmmm...".

Kioshi then turned and left with her team. Later that day Kioshi and her team went to the Ninja academy and headed for the 3rd floor. Kioshi had sapposedly found the third floor only to find two ninja's who were not letting anyone said a little ticked "Hmph, let's go this is only room 201 on the second floor".she begin walking and then hear the voices of Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Kioshi glanced back and noticed that they noticed it to. They walked about a metre behind her team after Sakura had explained everything. A ninja chalenges Sasuke and so Kioshi and her team decide to watch. Kioshi watched as Sasuke got his ass kicked. Kioshi seen the Sharingan and narrowed her eyes.

Kioshi thought to herself, 'He's one of those rotten Uchiha's!'.she then turned away from the said with a bit of anger, "Let's go, this is pointless".Samirah replied "Ok...".they all leave and soon arrive on the third floor infront of the entrance to room 301. Once she had enterd Kioshi got strange glares from all the ninja's that were in the room. They looked like they wanted to kill them three or just walked over to a wall and leaned on it. Samirah and Kadisha started whispering about how scary these ninja's looked. The three, Sakura Naruto and Sasuke soon walked in and over walked some other Chuning. she watched their conversation. Kioshi then saw a man with silver hair and glasses walk over to the group. He introduces himself as Yakushi Kabuto and warns them to becareful especaily here and he shows them what complete fools they had made of themselves.

He then explains about the chuunin exams. Kabuto then pulls out some kind of card deck. Kioshi seen that the cards were blank. she turned away from their little conversation, she didn't want to hear anymore pethetic foolish thought to herself, 'I hate even being in the same room as that Uchiha scum...'.Kadisha "Kioshi, i see some of the younger sound ninja's here".Kioshi replied a bit annoyed "Duh, idiot...".Samirah "Should we go and talk to them?, i think i see my brother!".Kioshi demanded, "No...".Samirah "Awww...".she then saw some of the Sound ninja's moving quickly towards Kabuto. They attack him but he seems to have dodged it. Kabuto's glasses then break and he fell to the ground vomiting.

Kioshi replied a bit pissed, "Why'd ya go and do that?, Just cause he said something about the Sound village?".Sound ninja "Shut it kid".Kioshi now replied more pissed "Now i'm just a mere kid? hmm i find that funny...".Kadisha "Kioshi, don't start anything with our own ninja's".Kioshi replied really pissed "One there not part of my village, Two i'll start anything with anyone i want".Samirah "Even i'm not that crazy, Kioshi stop talking like that!".Kioshi replied kinda pissed "Hmph...".

she turned and walked away from the area. A few people had looked at Kioshi very confused since she had said they weren't part of her village. They had all assumed she was in the Sound village since her bangs coverd her headband. Just then a man appears at the front of the spoke with cofadence "I My names Morino Ibiki and i am the examiner for the first test of the Chuunin exam, i want no bull shit from anyone understood".Basically everyone just nodded. then all of them took a set and listened to Morino Ibiki while he explained the rules. Afterwords everyone began the test. Kioshi finished first. It was easy for her. she saw a few others struggleing and a few people getting kicked out.

Ibiki said demandingly "Raise your hand if you wish to take the tenth question although those who don't will fail".Mostly everyone raises there hands. Naruto "I'm ready to answer the 10th question!".After that remark everyone raises there "You all pass".After Ibiki explains what just happened and what the test was really about someone bursts through the window. the lady spoke with confidence "Hello everyone, i am the second examiner for the Chuunin exams my name is Mitarashi Anko ".She then explains to everyone that they will meet the next morning at the 44th training area - the Forest of Death. Everyone then exits the academy.

Samirah "Well that was easy enough!".Kioshi said calmingly "I'm going off on my own, you two do whatever".she walked off away from her team. she soon found a ramen shop and decided to get some ramen. she sat down and ordered a bowl. she begin eating it. Someone sits beside her. she already knew who it was without even looking, the Uchiha scum. He orders a bowl of "You just wized(sp?) through that test easily, how did you know the answers without cheating?". she spoke hatefully, "Easy, now leave me alone".Sasuke "Hmmm...at least tell me your name".

She replied "Hmph, Kioshi Lilita Abella...".Sasuke and Kioshi then continued eating in peace. she stood up and walked away from him. It soon got dark so she went to the hotel. Kioshi went into her room and changed into some pj's and then climb into bed and slowly fell asleep.

**Samirah's POV**

Samirah heard knocking on her bedroom door. she got up and opened the door and see questioned "What is it?".Kadisha repiled with worry "Come on, we have to report back to Orochimaru for our first day in Konoha".Samirah replied "Ok".she quickly got dressed and left the hotel. Samirah and Kadisha were not sapposed to bring Kioshi with her. Samirah exited Konoha and hurried down the dirt path. She soon saw a tall man wearing a cloak awaiting the both of them. Samirah stopped and looked at him.

Samirah spoke with confadence, "Everything went great Orochimaru".Kadisha also spoke "Yeah and Kioshi seems to believe what you had told her about the Uchiha clan destroying her village, she hates Sasuke".Orochimaru "Good, report back to me tomorrow night aswell".Samirah&Kadisha "Yes sir".both of them then turned and headed back to Konoha.

**Kioshi POV, Nightmare**

Kioshi was only about 3 years old and her mother was tucking her into bed. both of them then heard the front door being busted spoke with fear "Mommy what was that?".her mother replied a little fear "I don't know, i'll check it out stay here".her mother exited her room and shuted the door behind her. Just then the lights were cut off. Kioshi then heard her mother mother yelled "Kioshi, get out of here now!".Kioshi quickly packed a small bag and then went to try and open her bedroom window. her bedroom door flung open. she looked over and there stood a strange man in the door way. she frooze horror choked trying not to cry, "Wh-where's Mo-mommy?". The man replied in an evil tone, "Oh you mean this women?".

He lifts something up and holds it up infront of him. It was her mothers dead body it was all cut and bleeding and her guts were hanging out. Kioshi knew she was dead. Tears form in her eyes. The man then ran at her and punched her through the wall. she landed on the ground hard. Kioshi quickly gather up her small bag and begin running. she heard footsteps close behind keeped running. she was about to exit her village when someone grabed her and threw her to the ground and pinned her there. she was on her said enjoying everything "Trying to run? your not going anywhere".Kioshi saw him lift up a kunai above her back and screamed when he brought it down at her back...

**End Nightmare**

Kioshi woke up in a cold sweat. she looked around and rememberd where she was. she sighed, she spoke in a tired voice, "Only a nightmare...".Kioshi's back was hurting a bit. she looked over her shoulder and saw her odd marking glowing. she sighed and stood up. Kioshi went out onto the balcony of her room. she looked out over spoke with anger, "I will get my revenge, that Sasuke guy is going to die...".

**Chapter 1 end**


End file.
